happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Flush
Royal Flush is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventeenth of season three, and seventy-first overall. Plot , Petunia, Flaky, and Lammy.]] The episode begins at Lammy's house, where Lammy is seen preparing some delicious sandwiches. After she's done with the preparations, there is a knock at her door. When she answers it, she finds Giggles and Petunia, her invited guests. Lammy invites them in and once she closes the door, she hears another knock. It turns out to be Flaky, who just arrived in mere coincidence. The other girls just look at each other in confusion, then they all decide to invite her inside as well. Moments later, the girls begin to play a nice game of poker. As they play, Mr. Pickels slips into one of the sandwiches Lammy made, completely unnoticed. We then cut to Petunia looking at her cards, telling the others that she must've won that round. At that moment, Lammy places the sandwiches on a tray, and brings them to the table. Minutes later, everybody is famished after eating their sandwiches. However, as Flaky pats her tummy, she realizes something is wrong in her stomach, so she quickly dashes to the bathroom. From the table, the other girls are able to hear Flaky scream in distress, putting concern in the others. seriously needs to remember to chew her food.]] Inside the bathroom, Flaky, with her legs trembling, and blood dripping, lunges over the sink, sweating and breathing heavily. She looks at the toilet (now full of blood), and it turns out that she defecated Mr. Pickels out, revealing that the sandwich Flaky ate was the one Mr. Pickels was hiding in. The sight of this scares Flaky. Back in the room, Petunia is seen holding a tray carrying glasses of lemonade, and a hand vacuum, which she uses to suck up a few bread crumbs for her own satisfaction. Lammy on the other hand, looks at her wristwatch and wonders why Flaky is spending a lot of time inside the bathroom. Concerned, Lammy walks up to the bathroom door and knocks. Flaky, who is trying to unplug the toilet with a plunger, hears the knock at the door and begins to plunge faster. Unbeknownst to her, Mr. Pickels is standing behind her and he yanks the bathroom mat underneath her, making Flaky trip. Lammy opens the bathroom door while shielding her eyes, and asks if Flaky is okay. However, when she opens her eyes, she discovers that Flaky has been murdered when the plunger she was using to unplug the toilet has impaled her through her mouth when she fell. The sight of seeing Flaky dead makes Lammy scream in sheer shock. efficiently picks off all of Lammy's new friends.]] Back at the table, Giggles is seen sitting alone, bored out of her mind. Suddenly, she sees an inanimate Mr. Pickels laying on the table. Lammy, who just left the bathroom also sees Mr. Pickels on the table. When Mr. Pickels greets her, Lammy quickly runs towards him to stop his next devious plan. Mr. Pickels grabs a deck of cards, apparently ready to fling them. However, before he can do so, Lammy tackles him, and the deck of cards in her hands slip from her hands, and they get flung at Giggles, where she gets pierced and punctured all over body. If you thought that wasn't bad enough, the razor sharp cards make Giggles' body split into numerous pieces. Inside the kitchen, Petunia is shown screaming in horror because a mere sandwich topping is laying on the floor, apparently her OCD kicking in. As Petunia looks around the room to clean up the "mess", she sees a vacuum. She quickly grabs the vacuum and sucks up the little topping, as well as Mr. Pickels, who is seen laying on the floor. With Mr. Pickels sucked up, the vacuum is now clogged. Figuring out what the problem is, Petunia places the nozzle next plays a major part in Petunia's death.]] to her eye. However, Mr. Pickels is seen climbing out the vacuum without any problem. Unfortunately, Petunia placed the nozzle too close to her eye, making the nozzle stick to her face. Seeing Petunia in distress, Lammy proceeds to help Petunia by pulling the nozzle off, but this causes Petunia's eye to come out of its socket, and her internal organs get pulled out as well, making her face all skinny. To fix the problem, Lammy proceeds to put the vacuum from "suck" to "blow" but instead of putting Petunia's organs back in, Petunia bloats up like a balloon up to the point where she explodes, splattering her blood all over the place, much to Lammy's shocking surprise. Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Mr. Pickels is seen plunging Flaky's corpse down the toilet, which proves to be successful as the iris closes in on the corpse getting flushed down completely. Moral "Take the plunge!" Deaths #Flaky is impaled through the mouth by a plunger. #Giggles is sliced to pieces by poker cards that were flung accidentally by Lammy. #Petunia explodes when Lammy sets the vacuum from suck to blow. Injuries *Flaky forcefully defecates Mr. Pickels, making her bleed from her rectal area. *Petunia's eye and internal organs get sucked out by a vacuum. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total Rate: 40% Destruction *A small part of Giggles' bow is sliced off by a card. Goofs #Lammy's bow switches sides numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When everyone is playing poker, Flaky's quills pass through her chair. #When Petunia looks at her poker cards (before she giggled) she holds her cards with one hand but in the next scene she holds them with two hands. #The Cursed Idol and Truffles' sailor hat can be seen in the background when the girls are playing poker, however in the next shot when Lammy is bringing them sandwiches, they both disappear. #In order for Mr. Pickels come out of Flaky unscratched, he must have been swallowed without her chewing, which is odd to happen, as Flaky would choke attempting to eat the pickle whole. #When the vacuum was sucking out Petunia's internal organs from her right eye, her left eye is missing its eyelashes. #When the vacuum was sucking Petunia's eye, you can see a portion of her brain go along with it, yet when she explodes into pieces it can be seen falling to the ground, still intact. #When Petunia explodes, her eyeball has a circular pupil. #Lori Gee's name should've been added in the end credits since not every sound made by Giggles and Petunia was sampled from Ellen Connell's voice. Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Videos Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lammy Category:Episodes Starring Mr. Pickels Category:2012 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes Category:No Trees Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed